A New Fate
by Shifter Black
Summary: Prequal to A New Destiny. Kerra "Tails" Prower has found a Stargate on Mobius, and when she goes through it, her fate has fallen out of her hands. Contains Female Tails. Stargate SG-1 and Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover. M for sexual content and violence.
1. Prologue

A New Fate

Prologue: The Stargate

Author's Note: **I DO NOT OWN KERRA PROWER. I DO NOT OWN THE STORY. I AM ONLY THE GHOST WRITER. THE STORY BELONGS TO HOKUTO ULRIC. THE PLOT IS HIS. I AM ONLY DEFINING IT. I HAVE PERMISSION FROM HOKUTO ULRIC TO WRITE THIS.**

There, now please, enjoy. I will tell which parts are his ideas as they come, so to avoid confusion on what part are mine, and what parts are his.

SBSBSB

At the tender age of ten, one does not have the developed sense of judgment older people have. Even I applied to that, especially when I found the Stargate on Mobius.

I was smart, I always have been, but I wasn't wise. That was something that came with age.

I only knew that when before Sonic found me, I was a young vixen living on the streets, refused a home for my abnormal appearance. Those who really hated me beat on me, called me names. Others teased me, making sure to hurt me mentally. Then…there was the worst day in my young life.

I was raped by four Mobians, and as I lay on the cold alley, bleeding from my crotch, I realized a few things. One, one of the four was a cop, and that made me think I was never safe. Two, I realized they couldn't rape me if I was a boy, and three, I was drowning in sorrow at the fact that I was, and apparently always will be, alone.

This was before the coup by Robotnik, and before Mobius was forced to abandon it's racist ways and band together. It was when women were generally thought of as inferior to men.

When Sonic found me, he had mistakenly called me a boy, and my first thought was maybe I could hide my gender from him. My second was that I was desperate enough to try anything. That was when we became practically inseparable, "brothers".

As time went on, I became known as the fox "boy" prodigy when my natural genius began developing in Knothole. Only one man knew my true identity, and he was sworn under a Doctor's oath to not reveal anything about me without my express permission. He had helped me as the inevitable problems women have began showing as I grew older.

I still never revealed myself to anyone. And for good, but stupid reasons as well.

I believed that my best friend, my big brother, wouldn't want anything to do with me, simply because I was a girl. The thoughts of that horrid day burned me and shot any hope of him ever accepting my true self out the window harshly.

Of course, I was wrong, but that didn't stop the doubt that practically crushed my lungs every time I tried to tell him.

Then, I found it.

When I had seen the strange ruins on the mountain side on the return trip from a mission at Robotropilis, I had begged for two weeks to go investigate them alone, as one of my solo mission tests to become a Freedom Fighter.

I found the base and easily entered it, already learning many things. Humans, from before the gene bomb hit, had occupied the base. I was particularly surprised to learn that our language, English, was used by the humans. It brought some humor to my mind.

As I traveled deeper into the base, which practically delved deeper and deeper into the planet, I discovered a room with an odd, even in ancient human standards, device.

It was a ring with what appeared to be seven latches of some sort attached to it in equal spacing around its circumference. I had found out that part of the base still had power as well.

As I accidentally activated the device, fiddling with the controls, I found myself staring at a blue rippling surface inside the ring. I touched it, and the surface rippled more, but did nothing else.

Now, I could've told Sally and Sonic I had found this, but that would lead to them telling me to stay away from it, or I could leave it alone, and Robotnik would most likely find it afterwards. I knew if he had this power, he would become more than unstoppable, so I made a hasty decision. Noticing that the hole was becoming more and more unstable from the draining power source, I jumped through, forgetting about my equipment bag that I left behind.

My world went dark, and I couldn't think. I got the feeling of being pushed through some kind of wall. It was like when I first broke the sound barrier with my tails.

And then, as suddenly as it came, it vanished, and I was forcefully ejected into a crowd of humans wearing weird uniforms.

Unknown at the time to me, the moment I had jumped through that wormhole, my destiny…no…my fate had been altered beyond repair.

This is my story.

The story of how I became an SGC operative.

The story of how I became confident over my fears of my gender.

The story of how I became the savior of many worlds

The story of Kerra "Tails" Prower.

This is the story of A New Fate.

SBSBSB

And here's the Prologue. Short, I know, but Prologue's don't tend to be long. I always make it my goal that my chapters be at least ten pages long, but I also use the font size 14, so it may come just shy of that.

This story is the prequel to A New Destiny, by Hokuto Ulrik. As I have explained earlier, I only own how it came to that story. He owns a few key concepts, and I'll name them as they come, but other than that, I own everything else.

Hokuto Ulric owns the idea of Tails finding the ruins the Stargate was in.

Happy reading!


	2. A Whole New World

A New Fate

Chapter One: A Whole New World

Author's Note: Alright, let's get something straight. I am NOT spending a monstrous amount of time and data space to describe about seven years worth of torture and ill treatment, so I'll only highlight key points in those years, which are few and far between.

That said, I don't own the original Miles "Tails" Prower, nor do I own this version of him, Kerra "Tails" Prower. Hokuto Ulrik owns her. The idea of the story belongs to Hokuto Ulrik, as I am only defining a time lapse in his own story, _A New Destiny_. I own the scientist named Jen, but not her purpose in the story.

Enjoy!

SBSBSB

One month after arrival to Earth

To say I was upset was an understatement. I was livid!

For the past month, some organization of humans have been torturing and experimenting on me, trying to learn as much as they could about me. When they weren't doing these things to me, I was kept in a small cell, long chains connected to my ankles, my wrists, and my neck bolted to the wall, giving only just enough slack to be able to lay down.

I've learned, from listening in to conversations with my sensitive ears, that I'm in a country called America, and, apparently, a whole other world, called Earth. From what I understand so far, I'm in an area that they call 51. Odd that they would name a place after a number.

They also discovered my true gender through biological scans of some kind, and it was a moot effort to hide my name as well. They all called me a freak and alien or some other word that associated me with the abnormal anyways.

I also understand that they were doing these things under order of their government, but had to keep it quiet. That's where they lost me.

I hated this place. I hated the pain. I hated the people. And I was pretty sure I was getting close to hating my life. Oh well.

Oh, hey, they're back. Time for another round of torture. Yay.

SBSBSB

A year after arrival to Earth.

"Good evening, Miss Prower" a smooth voice said. The person who said it was a human dressed in a black suit. She had lightly tanned skin and dark brown eyes.

Tails growled and sneered at her. "Cram it, Jen! I swear to all I hold dear that if ANYTHING is ever placed near my crotch again, there will be hell to pay!" she exclaimed.

The woman, apparently named Jen, frowned at this. "Yes, I heard about that unfortunate incident. If you hadn't beaten me to him, he would've lost more then his pride" she said.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me, an eleven your old CHILD?! You claim that your "precious" land of the free is where people go to avoid this!" Tails yelled.

She screamed a second later as her body lit up with electricity, a lot of electricity. When it finally stopped, she was injured, and momentarily paralyzed. The collar around her neck still sparked from leftover energy.

"Watch your tone, Kerra" She warned, holding a remote in her hand. "And to answer your question, the knowledge we gain from our studies on you will help us put a stop to the wars"

Confusion was etched obviously on the young vixen's face. "How would information on me help stop wars?"

Jen sneered at her, obvious dislike showing on her face. "That is something your simple mind just can't possibly understand" she said.

Fatal mistake number one, insulting a fox, who's race is known for exacting revenge for such deeds. Fatal mistake number two, insulting her intelligence and capacity to understand.

She blinked, and Jen actually stumbled back in fear when the chains restraining Tails suddenly snapped taught, all of them, as her tails propelled her forward. "WHAT!?!?!?" bellowed the enraged vixen, eyes ablaze in fury. "I'll have you know I could calculate some of the most complicated scientific and mathematical equations in my sleep easily!"

After a minute, Tails calmed down. "For example, did you know that if you applied the correct pressure…" she pulled the chain on her right arm taught. "…and struck the links in the weld joints…" a flash of orange and Tails had used one of her tails to smack the chain.

CRACK

The chain snapped, and Jen could only gape in awe at the precise mathematical equations that would've taken to do such a task, with her tail no less!

Two hours later, Tails was finally carted back to her cell after her escape attempt.

---

Two years after arrival to Earth.

She was delusional. She couldn't think. She had to occasionally remind herself to breathe.

She was going to die, she could tell, and the scientists working vigorously to stabilize her were only making it worse.

She knew it, she knew she was dying, and she was close to giving up and embracing death.

One thought, a small, barely noticeable light in her mind, sparked to life inside of her, and that thought gave her the willpower to continue fighting.

The scientists were about to announce her dead when it happened.

A green spark lanced from her left shoulder, easily catching a machine to her side, making it start going haywire.

"What the…?" the scientist that spoke didn't have the time to finish, as more and more green sparks starting dancing around Tails, forcing the scientists to retreat.

Tails could feel the energy around her homing in on the cause of her near death state, the liquid that was injected into her to sedate her. As she felt the power start to converge on the liquid that was still only in part of her arm, as well as a little in her body, the scientists, as well as Jen, who was watching as well, watched as the green electricity started to move itself to the arm where they injected the substance.

No one noticed some of the electricity lance towards Jen, engulfing her in the same sparks, but it focused on her head.

Then, out of the blue, Tails' voice floated softly through the air.

"Chaos Control" It was quiet, calm, but forceful as well.

There was an almighty flash of green light, and when the light died down, everyone found Tails unconscious on the table she was restrained to. After a quick scan, it was confirmed that she was stable, breathing normally, and without a trace of the sedative in her system, as if it were never there.

Jen watched as they roughly, but not as rough as usual, threw Tails into a cage and started carting her back to her cell. She was lost in thought, the words Tails spoke having ignited something deep within her mind, something she thought she had buried forever.

Memories of the past began bombarding her. She tried to withstand it. She noted that when this usually happened, something forced the memories down again, but that something wasn't there anymore.

Her eyes widened greatly as the images began to sort themselves out in her mind, pieces long forgotten falling into place inside the space in her mind that held her rebellious side.

After a minute, Jen lightly shook her head, put on a stoic expression, and calmly left the room.

'_I have work to do'_

---

Seven years after arrival to Earth.

Tails sat on the floor of her cell, legs crossed and hands folded in her lap. Over the course of the seven years she had been here, she had filled out her body quite well, as well as gaining about a foot in height. She was still naked though.

Her face was that of stone. Eyes set in a soft glare, mouth curled downwards slightly, and nearly no emotion in her eyes period.

This was her final defense to stop from becoming insane, a mask that a nuke couldn't crack. She wouldn't allow the people doing this to her to see her agony, only a stone face.

She had also gained some muscle mass, having worked out as well as she could while confined to the cell, if only to stay healthy and live long enough to hopefully escape. The muscles were barely noticeable under her fur, which was incredibly thicker and unruly. She wasn't allowed near a sharp tool after her last escape attempt, resulting with a few guards having their fingers sliced cleanly off by well thrown scalpels.

She didn't even twitch, not even her ears, when the cell door opened and closed.

"Kerra"

The stone mask instantly evaporated, showing a pleasure and relief. "Jen?" she asked, opening her eyes.

Sure enough, the red headed scientist stood there, wearing her white lab coat, in contrast to the black suit she used to wear.

The woman nodded, and they greeted each other with a friendly hug.

Ever since the incident with the sedative, Jen had a change of heart, and only her and Tails knew why. She now devoted her time to keeping her comfortable and working on ways to help her escape.

"Any good news" Tails asked after the hug.

Jen nodded. "However," she started, looking down. "You may hate me for suggesting it" she said a bit sadly.

"I'll swallow lava to get out of this place if that's what it takes" Tails declared.

"…Kerra, do you remember the super soldier project? The one that I told you failed a few years ago?" At the vixen's nod, she continued. "They…found out why it always killed the person put in the project"

Tails quirked an eyebrow. "Let me guess, I was right?"

She nodded. "When they came to the same results you did, they denied it and continued observing, not willing to be bested by someone that wasn't human, until they finally gave up. You were right, without an energy source for the augmentations to feed off of, they'll somehow feed off life-force, slowly killing the person"

Tails grinned. "Ha! In their face!" she exclaimed, laughing. She started a little dance, but tied herself up in the chains and fell flat on her face. "Ow" she muttered.

Jen had to giggle at her best friend's antics. "Well, they still can't apply the project to anyone" A really long pause. "Unless they had a natural inner source of energy"

Tails, being as smart as she was, immediately caught on. "And me, having energy in me, automatically makes me the target of said experiment, right? Great. When are they coming?" She asked, already in a dark mood.

"Their not"

Tails blinked. "Wait, their not? How come?"

"They don't know about your energy yet. That's why I'm here"

Tails tilted her head in confusion. "Explain"

Jen sighed. "I came to offer you a chance at freedom, the legal way. If you accept the offer, you'll be taken in to have the project started, and when it's over, and proven successful, you'll be placed under my command, as I'm the only one who has some semblance of control over you"

Tails answered instantly. "Sign me up"

---

Eight years after arrival on Earth.

Tails' screams could be heard throughout the base.

It was like this every day. The process was extremely painful for the vixen. Having your own body altered on almost a molecular level by force was pretty damn painful.

However, today was the last day, and for that Tails was thankful.

When she came to after the final experiment, she met with a hug from Jen.

"How do you feel?" she asked, pulling back.

"Like a wrecking ball the size of Mobius hit me at speeds past the speed of sound" Tails replied, blinking her eyes.

"Ouch. Can't really say I wish it was me in there" she said.

Tails rolled her eyes playfully. "Gee, some friend you are" she said.

Before the red headed human could shoot a retort, the door to the room opened. A man wearing a suit walked in. Jen immediately realized this was the general of the Military.

"Hello Miss Blaine, Miss Prower"

"General" they both responded, although Tails' reply sounded more like a growl.

"We've finished the final scans, and it appears nothing is wrong. The project was a success. However" He said, as Jen and Tails grinned. "You now know that you are dangerous, right"

"Very" Tails said with a malicious grin.

"Then you understand my reasons why I must do this"

At that moment, the sound of glass exploding caught Tails' attention, and she turned to see the window with a small hole in it. What scared her though was the body of a red headed scientist on the ground, a hole in her head.

She was restrained before she could do anything. "Why?" she asked.

The General pulled out a syringe with an odd gray liquid in it. "Simple, she's too close to you. She may spark your memory" he said, then injected the entire syringe into Tails' arm.

Tails blacked out with the feeling of being dragged under water, engulfing her in darkness.

"She's out, sir. What now?"

The General nodded towards the man that stood by the window. "She was injected with a special solution. It'll make her believe she's always lived on Earth, as a human. We need to hurry and get things prepared for when she wakes up"

---

A year later

A blond haired human with piercing light blue eyes walked up to the desk. She wore an Air Force uniform, and gave crisp salute.

"Sir, reporting for duty" she said.

The man at the desk grinned evilly. "Excellent. Have a seat, Miss Prower"

SBSBSB

And there you have it, the next chapter will be the final chapter. This isn't meant to be a long story, just a filler to keep me busy and you all sated until we get _SG-7_ running again.

I know the ending was a little bit fast paced, but let's see you trying to do this at three in the morning.

Don't forget, I have a pole going on that'll last until Hokuto Ulric's last chapter for _A New Destiny _comes out. The question is in the latest chapter of _SG-7_, so read it and see the poll.


End file.
